


Ignite my bones

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, well kind of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is freezing, Theo knows how to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite my bones

There are a lot of things Josh Diaz doesn’t like. He doesn’t like buses, he doesn’t like mountains, he doesn’t like snow and he certainly doesn’t like being cold.

Of course that means his school decides to make a trip to the mountains, where it snows, in a bus.

And _of fucking course_  they get caught in a snow storm, which means they have to spend the night in a log cabin.

And of course he’s freezing his ass off.

Great.

At least there are enough beds for everyone in his class, so he doesn’t have to share or sleep on the ground.

Josh is really sensitive for the cold. He already bribed a kid into giving him his extra blanket, but he’s still freezing. The fact that he’s all the way at the back of the cabin, close to the window, isn’t helping either. He’s pretty sure everyone can hear his teeth clatter.

He looks at his phone for what feels like the 100th time this night and sighs. Two AM, and still wide awake because his toes are freezing.

He pulls his legs up to his chest and tries to ignore it, but he keeps remembering having read once that it’s impossible for the human body to falll asleep when you’re too cold. Which is honestly not really motivating.

Suddenly he hears a deep sigh and some shifting on his right, so he turns around on his other side and glances into the darkness.

He doesn’t see much at first, but suddenly a shape appears in front of him.

Theo Raeken.

“Josh, can you please shut the fuck up,” he whispers.

“I can’t sleep because of your teeth clappering.”

“I can’t really help it, can I?” Josh growls. He would give him the finger, but he’s too busy trying to rub some warmth into his hands.

“I’m fucking freezing, man.”

Theo sighs, bends forward, hooks his arms around Josh’s body and picks him up like he’s nothing.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Josh breathes. He has to admit he’s pretty impressed by the strength by the other guy, if he ignores the embarrassement from being picked up by someone who’s shorter than he is.

“I won’t be able to sleep at all if you keep being cold. So I’m gonna make you not cold.”

He carries him the few feet from Josh’s bed to his and drops him there like a sack of flour.

“Scoot over,” Theo mumbles. Then he gets in with him.

“Okay, c’mere.”

“Theo, I-”

“What? I’m just trying to help. Trust me, you won’t be cold after this.”

Josh groans annoyed and gets closer to Theo, who immediately presses his chest against his back and wraps his arm around him.

“There, how’s that?” He whispers in Josh’s ear. The taller boy immediately gets goosebumps all over his body, and it’s not from the cold this time.

“Good, I guess. Still cold, though.”

“I think I know something to get rid of that.”

Theo nuzzles his nose into Josh’s neck, inhales his scent. Then he lets it slide over his jaw, and then his neck, until he’s at the place where his neck and shoulder meet.

He presses a kiss there, and Josh can feel his lips through the fabric of his sweater.

“Getting hotter yet?”

“Mhh,” Josh hums. He tries not to move too much, tries not to tremble under his touch. It’s helping though; he can feel his cheeks burning up already.

But Theo isn’t even close to done, and he lets his hand slide over Josh’s chest, under his sweater and back up his abs. Josh sucks in a breath because of Theo’s cold fingers, but then the boy is pinching one of his nipples and the coldness is quickly forgotten.

Theo rolls his nipple between his fingers until Josh grabs his hand and pushes it down.

“I see where you’re going,” Theo whispers in his ear, licking at his ear lobe.

“Didn’t know you were into public sex, Joshie.”

Josh exhales, his breath already shaky. He’s actually not into public sex at all, but Theo so close to him he can _smell_  him is doing things to his brrain.

Theo’s hand travels down over his stomach and stops at the waist of his sweats.

“You want me to-?” The rest of the question lingers in the air, but Josh doesn’t need all the words to know what he’s asking.

“Uhu.”

Theo’s fingers slip into his sweats, then into his boxers. Josh’s cock is already hard, and Theo’s breath hitches in his throat for just a second.

“Wow, Josh. You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” Josh whispers between clenched jaws.

Theo sniffles again, presses a kiss on his jaw.

“It’s okay. I’m really into it too.” And with those words, Theo presses his erection against Josh’s ass.

The dark-haired boy has to bite back a groan, reminding himself that they’re not alone.

Theo’s hand wraps around his dick and his thumb starts stroking his head.

“Have you ever done this with a guy?”

Josh shakes his head, assuming Theo will see in the darkness.

“I imagined it, though.”

“Yeah? You ever fantasized about me?”

Josh doesn’t answer, just pushes his ass against Theo’s dick. He hears the boy suck in a breath.

“Good answer.”

Theo strokes his cock just like he likes it; with long and hard strokes, squeezing his shaft and rubbing his precum over his head.

But then he lets go off it, and Josh has to stifle his complaints in his pillow.

“Relax, Joshie. I’m not done with you yet.”

Theo’s hand slides up again, out of his pants and over his hips, to eventually dip back in his sweats to cup his ass.

“Ever been fingered before?”

“Only by myself.”

“Mhh, that’s hot. I want to see you do that someday. But can I do it tonight?”

Josh moans deep in his throat in response and hopes nobody can hear what’s happening here. He’s pretty sure they can though - and for some reason that only turns him on more.

He rolls onto his back and Theo rises so he’s on top of him now. He takes his time to devour his neck and jaw, leaving biting kisses on his skin. He pulls down Josh’s sweats and boxers and the taller boy is immediately cold again, but Theo wraps his legs around his waist and kisses him on the lips.

“You won’t be cold much longer,” he murmurs against his lips.

“I promise.”

Then he brings up a finger to suck on it and makes a whole scene out of hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head. Josh’s dick twitches painfully.

When Theo thinks his finger is wet enough, he brings it back down and finds Josh’s hole in the darkness.

“Okay, Joshie,” he whispers.

“Try not to make any sound.”

Josh can feel Theo circling his hole and then gently pushing in. The boy has to bite down into his arm not to moan, and when Theo’s finger is all the way inside and curls around his prostate, Josh could cry. Having to stay quiet is becoming more of a problem than the cold.

Theo fucks him slowy, drawing out every thrust of his finger. Josh tries to imagine it’s his dick, but one finger just isn’t enough.

“More,” he breathes as quietly as possible.

Theo chuckles and pulls out his finger to suck on it again. He adds two more and wettens them with his tongue.

Then he pushes in again, adding a second and third finger after awhile. Josh is panting now, his breathing on the edge of turning into moans. When all three fingers inside him hit that magical spot, a groan escapes his lips.

He quickly coughs to try and cover it up, but his cheeks are burning and he’s sure a teacher is gonna waltz in any second now and find him with his legs around some guy, having three fingers inside his ass.

His worries are forgotten as soon as Theo’s other hand wraps around his cock again. The shorter boy fucks him on the same rhythm as he jerks him off, and after a few minutes of suffering in silence, Josh can’t take it anymore.

“Ah, Theo - I’m gonna-”

Theo immediately pulls out and lets go of his dripping cock.

“Not yet, pretty boy.”

“Why not? I’m so close, please.” Josh is breathless, almost dizzy. His dick feels like it’s gonna burst.

“I don’t want to get cum all over my sheets. How am I gonna explain that to Mr. Yukimura tomorrow?”

“Are you just gonna leave me hanging?”

“What kind of monster do you think I am?” Theo smiles, pressing a kiss on his mouth.

“Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes. And _be quiet.”_

Just like that, Theo is gone. He’s like a ghost in the night, darting between the beds to the bathroom. Josh can see some light when Theo enters the room, but it disappears again when he closes the door.

Josh waits a few minutes, his dick slowly tuning limp again. He puts on his sweats again and lazily strokes himself through the fabric until he grows impatient and gets out of bed.

When he walks into the bathroom, he’s almost immediately greeted by Theo’s lips.

Theo may be shorter, but he’s also _a lot_ stronger. He pushes him against the sinks with ease, and Josh groans when his lower back hits the marmer.

“Shhh,” Theo hushes.

“We still can’t make too much noice.”

Theo’s hands are all over him; his chest, his arms, his ass. Before he realizes it, his sweats are pulled down to his ankles.

“You’re gonna fuck me here?”

“Is that a problem?”

“What if someone walks in?”

Theo shrugs, roughly squeezes Josh’s dick.

“They can watch. Or participate, if they’re up for it.”

In al honesty, Josh doesn’t really care anymore. Heck, Mr. Yukimura could walk in and he’d still ask Theo to fuck him. He’s come at the point of no return.

“Turn around and bend over,” Theo demands.

“I want to see your face in the mirror when I fuck you.”

Josh turns around so quickly he almost trips over his sweats. He kicks them off and away before leaning onto the sinks and spreading his legs.

“Mhh,” Theo hums approvingly, and Josh can see him grin in the mirror.

“You ready?”

Josh nods and watches Theo’s face intently as the shorter boy pushes his dick inside him. He gives Josh a moment to adjust to the feeling, to let his body relax around him. Then he pushes in deeper, a concentrated look on his face.

Josh’s breath hitches in his throat by the sensation and he reaches down to stroke himself as Theo pushes himself in. When he’s as far as Josh’s body will allow, he rests for a moment and glances at the other boy in the mirror.

“Are you still cold?” he wonders.

“Not in the least,” Josh replies, his laugh shaky and his breathing turning into moans once Theo pulls back and thrusts in again.

It takes him a few seconds to find a rhythm, but when he’s found the right angle, he thrusts into Josh as Josh jerks himself off.

Theo’s groans get louder with every thrust and Josh is sure someone is gonna walk in on them, but the idea of that happening only makes him stroke his cock faster.

Then Theo digs his nails into his hips and pants: “Oh, Joshie. I’m gonna cum, ah! I’m gonna-”

“Wait for me. Wait, I’m so cl- close.”

Josh picks up the pace as Theo’s thrusts become sloppy and his nails dig deeper.

His orgasm rolls over him seconds after that, and not a force in the world could’ve stopped the loud growl that comes out his mouth when he jizzes all over the floor. Theo follows soon after that, pulling out right in time and shooting his load on the floor too.

The two boys stand in silence for a few moments, both panting and unsteady on their feet. Then Theo walks away to get some toiler paper.

“We should probably clean this up,” he states once he’s back, handing a roll to Josh.

Josh nods and gets on his knees to clean up their mess. When it’s done, he pulls on his sweats again.

“Thanks, by the way. I’m not cold anymore.”

Theo chuckles and pats him on the shoulder.

“Anytime. Seriously, you’re a good fuck. I’m looking forward to the next time we get to do this.”

“Let’s hope next time isn’t in a cabin full of other people.”

Theo shrugs.

“That’s what makes it hot.”

* * *

They say the ride home seems to pass by more quickly than the ride to whatever destination you were headed for.

It’s true, they never seem to last as long.

Especially when you’re all the way in the back, and the boy next to you is innocently talking to the hot girl in front of them while jerking you off.

Maybe Josh is into public sex after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love this new found sin


End file.
